


BAD IDEA

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Anus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Ethan Nestor, Bisexual Mark Fischbach, Fluff, I watched smosh while writing this, Kind of a pre-established, Like they cuddle and stuff but it was like a no feeling attached kind of deal, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Might have smut, Multiple chapters, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated M for swearing and sexual content, comfort ship, take it, tw//food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Ethan slowly falls for Mark while Mark falls faster and harder.----Title taken from girlinred because i'm a lesbian
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Mark Fishbach, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Comort Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Kudos: 14





	BAD IDEA

**Author's Note:**

> a backstory type deal  
> \---  
> also please let me know if you have any triggers! i might put something revolving it or that exact thing in the story!

It was silent in marks living room. A silence that was met to be broken but neither mark or ethan knew how to break it. just two friends, sitting on the couch. the same friends that give eachother small pecks in the middle of sex, the same friends who cuddled and thought nothing of it, the same friends who moan the others name when the time is right, the same fucking friends who were definity more than friends but neither wanted to admit that. they rathered it just stayed "mark and ethan". for neither of them wanted to admit how hard they have fallen through out the several months that they have been doing whatever it is their doing. ethan didn't want to admit they whenever mark moved and he was wearing on of those skin-tight-but-not-to-skin-tight-it-showed-all-of-him=off shirts and you and see the muscle, making him shut down. ethan didn't want to admit that when they kissed it meant so much more than what it was meant to. and mark didn't want to admit that whenever ethan was well ethan, that it made him get soft. made him lose his tough demeanor that he put on the internet. mark didn't want to admit that ethan glasses made him look 10x cuter. they didn't want to admit that they wanted to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, all they things they were doing as mark and ethan and not just be mark and ethan, but be mark and ethan:boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter i promise they'll get longer!


End file.
